And The Last Star Fell
by Princesspepper
Summary: The apocalypse is imminent and Draco's death is even more so. Voldemort has won the war, so Harry's purpose is already defeated. What will he do with the last moments of Draco's life? HPDM


Title: And The Last Star Fell

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Believe me, if I did, you would know.

(A/N) Hello again! A lot of people told me to write another one shot, so I think I will do that! If you haven't read my other one shot, it's called "Someone To Die For" and it's a dark songfic. This is dark, but it's not a songfic. It follows the same general idea, there is character death, but for different reasons. This one is in Harry's point of view, to clear up confusion. And in this one... well it ends even worse than the other one shot. Just a warning! And this is SLASH, as in two boys in love. So if you don't like that, shut up and get out! So thanks for reading, here we go!

* * *

I held him on the night the world went dark. We gazed at the black sky and found that every last trace of light had vanished, leaving us enveloped in an illusion of eternal night. We were alone, deserted by everyone. There was nothing left to do but watch Voldemort win. I was nothing if not defeated. But then again, I was nothing as well.

He was collapsed in my arms, barely alive from the previous battle. But he was still breathing. I looked down at him mournfully. All I could see was two pinpricks of silver in the endless gloom. I wanted to see him as a whole. But I knew him so well I could almost conceive where he was. I knew the dips and contours of his body so soundly.

I reached down to where I knew his forehead was and felt the locks of soft blond hair that had fallen into his eyes. I brushed them away and when I when I drew up my hand, I felt something wet and slimy that could only be blood.

He groaned and stirred in pain from my touching his cut and slowly tried to sit up. I let him, but supported his head with my hand. He was very drained and weak.

"Draco... it's going to be alright," I said softly, my voice thick with held back tears.

"No, Harry... no it's not," said Draco honestly. We both knew this was the end; I just wasn't ready to admit it.

I couldn't answer him because I knew he was right. But I looked to the sky again for any sign of hope whatsoever. To my great surprise, I found it.

I pointed towards skywards and said, "Look, right there. See that star? It's hope."

I felt Draco shake his head, he knew it couldn't last. All the stars had fallen that night, and this one would go soon.

"Look at me Harry, I'm dying," whispered Draco, "I can't see any reason for hope."

I looked at him through the endless night and indeed I knew he was ebbing away. The halo of soft light that normally surrounded him was fading. His life force was almost gone.

Finally, the repressed tears began to fall. They landed on his cheek, causing him to look up at me and give me a passionate kiss. It was a reminder of all we had had, and just made me cry even harder. I held him closer and cried onto his shoulder, making his shirt stick to him. He didn't mind; he was used to me crying on him.

"Draco, I can try to heal you," I whispered, touching his head injury again.

"That isn't my only injury, Harry. I know it's time for me to die. And besides, the sun is gone. Burnt out for good. Do you really think magic can exist without the sun? It is the source of all energy." He said quietly, knowing very well he was crushing my hopes.

"So, what does this mean? You're just going to bleed until your veins run dry?" I sobbed.

Draco nodded. "Harry, I love you. But there's nothing I can do at this point." He said miserably.

"But I... I can't live without you." I said heavily.

Draco shook his head, trying not to let me get to him. I could tell it wasn't working. He was grasping onto life as it slipped through his frail fingers. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Harry, there's nothing left for me to live for," he said miserably.

"But what about me?" I said tentatively.

"You will die too. Very soon. Voldemort will find you. We can't hide under this tree forever. There is no way you can defeat him at this point. He can use magic because he uses dark powers; he's even stronger now that the sun has died."

"But what's the point of killing me? I can't defeat him now!"

"He's doing it for satisfaction. He loves chaos and destruction, Harry. Why do you think he's already killed everyone that wasn't his ally? It was such an awful sight that even the stars couldn't watch." Draco whispered, his energy already departing.

"But there must be some way for me to kill him!" I yelled

Draco shook his head sadly, "even if there were, what would be the point? Everyone is already dead. I wouldn't be surprised if you and me were the only ones left. And I'm almost gone."

"No, no Draco, don't say that," I wailed miserably.

With all the energy he had left, he leaned up from his position on the floor and kissed me as hard as he could. We kissed slowly, savoring the taste of each other one last time. He caressed my tongue with his own and I moaned into his mouth. I felt him smile through the kiss.

"Goodbye, Harry." He said after pulling away.

"No! Draco, I love you." I gasped.

"Harry. Listen to me. It's-too-late. I love you too. Goodbye." Whispered Draco with his last breath. I watched as his eyelids drooped and his muscles relaxed. He stirred one last time before falling still.

I just gaped at him. I couldn't believe he was actually... gone. I started crying again, this time even harder than before. He was right; there was nothing left to live for. I silently cursed that one remaining star for the false hope it had instilled in me.

I held Draco's body close to my own, trying to keep him warm. But he was already turning cold. I brushed the hair from his eyes again and kissed his motionless lips. I squinted at him through the darkness; it looked like he was smiling.

He was beautiful, even in death. He was seemingly flawless, aside from the great gash in his forehead. His skin was smooth and now turning icy from lack of blood flow.

I lifted him up and got to my feet shakily. Then I began to run. I had no idea where I was going or why. I just felt like I needed to get away from that spot. And I had to take him with me. I kept my eyes on that one star remaining in the sky and ran towards it, but it never seemed to get any closer.

It seemed to be mocking me. _You thought I was a symbol of hope,_ it said to me, _and now your true love has died. What are you going to do now? What is The Boy Who Lived going to do?_

"I am going to die." I whispered, realizing that was my only option.

So I said it louder. "I AM GOING TO DIE."

I started sobbing even harder yet, and collapsed on the floor in a small clearing. I scrambled around on the ground, searching for a bit of debris. I found a small sharp piece of metal rubbish and cackled insanely at what I was about to do.

First I made sure that Draco was lying next to me. Then, I slowly brought the sharp thing to my left wrist. I scratched all the way around, leaving a thick line of blood. I did the same for my right wrist. Then I just lay down on the ground and waited as my blood soaked into the dead grass.

I put my arms around my dead lover and kissed his cold cheek. Then I closed my eyes and gave in.

The fallen stars were rising from the ground, lighting up one last time. I saw a flash of light go across the decaying wasteland around me. It wasn't recognizable. But then I studied the smaller details with my hazy vision.

_I identified some things. Then I looked up to see the only thing that was still standing. I was in Godric's Hollow. I was on the very site where my parents were killed. I was about to die where I should have died seventeen years ago. _

_Then the light flashed across Draco's face. He was beautiful. And I would be with him again soon. _

_All the fallen stars that surrounded me continued to circle around me. They were emitting little sparks that fell to the ground, one by one. The fallen stars wept for me and Draco, knowing we were the last hope of the world and I was now about to go. _

"_Don't cry," I whispered to them. They stopped circling and questioned me._

_In my eminent death, I seemed to know the answer to the stars' question, although I never knew it in life._

"_The world is a phoenix," I said simply._

_The stars still didn't understand me._

"_It will be reborn from the ashes." I stated. The stars went out again and returned to their dusty grave._

_I smiled to myself, ready for my next big adventure. I let the darkness wash over me._

_And as I let out my final ragged breath, the world was still._

_And the last star fell from the sky._

**End  
**

* * *

(A/N) So what did you think? It was quite dark wasn't it? More so than my other-one shot. But I don't know if it was as sad. That is for _YOU_ to decide! Please review! I love long ones. And please tell me if you thought it was sad or bad or stupid or good. Please, PLEASE tell me! Also, if you read my other one-shot, tell me which one you liked better. This one was rather short I think, but I got the idea for it a while ago. It probably could be better if I spent a little more time on it... but oh well. This one is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my last one-shot. Here they are! Thank you to: Reese Craven, adina, ozumas girl, twodollartrick, cmere1, Confused-Gal, and Daniels Dark Angel! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! And everyone let me know if you think I should write _another_ one. I have an idea already, it's not as dark, but it still includes character death. All my one-shots probably will.

Okay, so if you want something a bit lighter, read my multi-chapter fic, "Save Me From The Dark" and if you want just another dark one-shot songfic, read "Someone To Die For." That is, if you haven't already. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Ok thanks.

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX 


End file.
